Funds for the purchase of a 300 MHz NMR Spectrometer are requested to support the research program of four principal users and three minor users in the Department of Chemistry. The research being conducted by the major users is primarily in the area of synthesis of complex organic molecules of biological interest and the evaluation of the mechanism of electron transport in biological systems. The proposed spectrometer would be dedicated to proton (1H) and carbon (13C) measurements and applications requiring 2D NMR spectroscopy. It is anticipated that acquisition of the proposed spectrometer would provide access for the first time to routine 2N NMR (1H) and (13C) and sample-limited 13C measurements, which will greatly enhance the research productivity of the user group.